


i can feel your blood pressure rise

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Louis, Breeding Kink, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Edging, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Facial, Feminization, Humiliation, King Harry, Louis Tomlinson in a Thong, Louis in leather, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Robin Hood AU - if you squint, Robin Hood Louis, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Tiny penis, Top Harry, Voyeurism, blowjob, breath play, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: "Hello, your Highness," Harry heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Chills ran down his body as he felt the coldness of something sharp poke the back of his neck, "Turn around slowly or I'll hurt you,” the voice said in a teasing tone.Where Louis is some sort of Robin Hood and sneaks into the King's castle, only to be fucked hard.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 419





	i can feel your blood pressure rise

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo !! the not so famous "robin hood au" is finally here and she's a beauty (or i hope she is). i'm really nervous to post it here after spending so long writing this fic aaaaaa but i hope yall like it ♥  
> oh, and a big big thank you to jasmine for beta-ing this mess ♥ you're the best
> 
> anywayssss, enjoy!

"Hello, your Highness," Harry heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Chills ran down his body as he felt the coldness of something sharp poke the back of his neck, "Turn around slowly or I'll hurt you,” the voice said in a teasing tone. 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and turned around slowly. "Stop trying, baby, the last thing you are is scary." The short boy standing before him put the knife down and pouted slightly, furrowing his eyebrows into the most adorable grimace.

"Of course I'm scary." Louis frowned, looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes as he put the knife he had in the sheath secure around his left thigh.

"In your dreams, love," Harry laughed and grabbed the boy's hips, bringing him close. 

The shorter boy narrowed his eyes at him, but soon relaxed in Harry's arms. 

"I see you're wearing the clothes I gave you." Harry studying Louis, taking in the black, skin-tight, and high-waisted leather pants that hugged his curvy frame deliciously. Above that, a well fitted dark green sweater with puffy sleeves fit snugly, making his shoulders look adorably small. "Leather looks good on you." he hummed. Harry ran his hands along the soft fabric that covered Louis' bum, feeling the round cheeks. 

"Everything looks good on me." Louis bit back a smile as he circled his arms around Harry's neck, but not without playfully slapping him on the back of his head.

"Shut your smart mouth," Harry teased, squeezing his ass tightly and making the boy jump. "Thought you were only going to wear it for  _ work _ ." Harry pondered, holding Louis' hips and guiding him to sway from side to side, as if they were dancing slowly to a song that was only in their minds.

"Everyday is work day, your Highness." Louis punctuated each of his words with a tap of his fingers on the nape of Harry's neck.

The unlikely couple had met a couple of years ago during one of Louis’ raids. After seeing the injustice in his county, Louis had become infamous for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor in his village. After easily breaking into the houses of Lords, the trickster clad in leather tried to break into the king’s own castle. 

Although he was able to get through the castle’s defences, Louis hadn’t been prepared to see the half-naked king after taking a wrong turn. To his surprise, King Harry had let him go free with just a stinging slap on his ass. The little thief was unable to stay away for long, until it became a nightly ritual to be fondled by the amused king before getting sent home. It didn’t take long for their meetings to end with mutual orgasms every night. It didn’t take long for Louis to fall for the king and to become his plaything at night, while tricking his Lords in the sunlight.

"So you just came here for business, then?" Harry asked in a whisper, pulling Louis even closer until Harry could feel Louis' hot breath against his face.

"Mhm, business only." Louis whispered as he nodded, but his eyes were glued to Harry's lips, almost in a trance. Harry smirked when Louis bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off the king's mouth.

"Then we better get to it quickly, huh?" Harry dipped his head to brush his lips over Louis', pushing him forward. Louis got on his tiptoes to completely press his lips on Harry's, but before he could complete the task, Harry pushed him again until his hips hit the wooden table behind him.

Harry grabbed Louis' waist and lifted him so he sat on top of the surface with Harry between his thick thighs. He squeezed the fleshy skin of Louis' thighs, feeling the soft texture of the leather pants under his hands, and captured Louis' bottom lip between his, suckling on it tentatively. Louis whined and jolted his body forward, hugging Harry's neck and fully joining their lips.

A breathy moan came from Louis when Harry took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and grabbing his bum, bringing him closer until he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips.

The kiss was wet and hot, a string of saliva linking their lips every time they pulled away, just to press their lips back together again. Harry bit Louis' bottom lip as he squeezed his thighs. He slid one of his hands up Louis' back to grab a handful of his caramel hair, pulling it back.The king broke their kiss, burying his face where Louis’ shoulder and neck met.

"You smell so good, baby." Harry groaned, mouthing at the soft skin of Louis' neck. Shivers ran down Louis' body at the wet feeling of Harry's mouth. Heat pooled in his loins.

Digging his boot-covered feet into the back of Harry's thighs, Louis started tugging at Harry's white button-down shirt, pulling it out of his trousers and fumbling with the buttons. When he finally opened the shirt, he pushed it down Harry's broad shoulders, leaving part of his muscular chest in sight. Louis' mouth watered. The light-colored hairs that dusted Harry’s exposed broad chest and milky skin left him wanting to mouth and lick all over it.

Harry took two steps back to take off his tank top underneath, ripping it off his head and leaving his hair a mess. As he looked up past a strand of hair that fell onto his face, he noticed Louis had already taken his fitted shirt off. His skinny, golden torso and perky nipples on display all for the king. All Harry wanted to do was leave bite marks all over his honey skin.

"Take off your trousers too," Harry ordered. Louis complied immediately, his bottom lip between his pointy teeth. He jumped off the table and back onto his feet, looking up at Harry through thick eyelashes and innocent blue eyes as he undid the button of his pants and kicked off his brown boots.

Louis’ tight pants got stuck right under the swell of his bum, and he attempted to wiggle his waist out of the piece of clothing. But before he could completely take them off, Harry grabbed one of his wrists, forcing him to turn around so they were chest to back.

Harry crouched behind Louis and grabbed the waistband of his trousers that were still stuck along the top of his thighs. Louis gripped the table in front of him as he felt the warmth of Harry's fingertips brush against his ass. Harry moved the waistband slightly up and down, making Louis' ass bounce.

A moan broke out from Louis' cherry lips as Harry mouthed and nibbled at the soft but toned flesh of Louis' bum. Louis pushed his ass towards Harry at the absence of his lips on his bubble butt. Harry grabbed both of Louis' cheeks, holding him in place and squeezing at the meaty skin. He then traced his mouth along Louis' crack, which was barely covered by a black g-string.

Harry lapped his tongue around Louis' rim, soaking the panties' string with saliva and creating even more friction against Louis’ hole. Louis panted, trying to push his ass backwards again. He wanted more and more touches, but Harry responded by gripping his ass even tighter. The king pushed him forward making his hips hit the table with a thump.

Sharp pain ran along Louis' hips, but the pain burned in such a delicious way that made him strangle a whimper in the back of his throat. 

"Oh, my pretty little toy got all dressed up for me. Look at these panties," Harry murmured with his lips against Louis rim “if I can even call them that. They’re almost too small to be considered panties.” He hooked his index finger on the panties' string and pulled at it, letting the string snap against Louis' hole. 

Louis moaned and let his body fall forward, his naked chest flushed against the cold table top. The thief was bent over to let Harry do whatever he wanted to him.

Harry teased Louis' pretty hole with the tip of his tongue, nibbling at the g-string. He put the panties' string to the side, letting it dig in the soft flesh of Louis' right cheek and blew air over his tight and hairless hole, making it clench around nothing. He kissed the puckered skin and licked it up and down before spitting on it, watching it run down Louis' soft, bleached skin.

"Please, Harry." Louis pleaded breathily, wiggling his bum and searching for any type of relief. But Harry's hands easily held him in place.

A breathy laugh left Harry's lips as he licked another strip across Louis' hole. "Please what, love?" His voice sounded low and raspy, loving how desperate his boy was.

"Please, please, please." Louis begged again, moving his hips up and down, grinding on thin air, creating a painful friction between his little dick and the table top.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is, baby." Harry said teasingly, blowing Louis' hole again, watching it clench around nothing. Even his body begged to be fucked.

Louis moaned and gripped the sides of the table, his body somehow growing even more sensitive and overwhelmed, even though Harry had barely touched him so far. Beads of sweat already appeared on his forehead, making his fringe stick to his damp skin. "Your tongue, Harry, please. Just _ please _ , eat me out," Louis managed to croak out. He wanted so desperately to be touched, feeling his painfully hard, little dick trapped between his stomach and the table.

Harry laughed, a gush of warm air hitting Louis' wet hole. "Look how needy you are, baby. Look how wet your little pussy is, clenching for me," he tsked against Louis' hole, who shuddered at the words of the king. "Begging for someone to fuck you." He squeezed Louis' ass tightly and licked another strip over his hole. "Doesn’t even matter who. Bet if I left you like this, you'd beg for the first cock you could find, wouldn't you?" Harry slapped Louis' ass sharply before burying his face back between his cheeks, licking up and down on Louis’ rim.

"No, no, no." Louis moaned, loving the feeling of Harry's tongue now properly working over him, licking and teasing, making him wet and sloppy. "Only want your cock."

"You look so pathetic begging for cock like a little slut." Harry chuckled at the boy whining under him, finally giving Louis what he wanted, circling his rim with his tongue before dipping the tip inside Louis’ hole, feeling his warmth and tightness, loving the taste of his sweet boy's insides.

Harry thrust his tongue in and out of Louis' tight hole, feeling it loosen up around him as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of Louis' ass, holding the boy in place and pressing his hips forward.

Little wet and suckling sounds filled the room along with Louis' small moans and whines. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure Harry’s tongue provided him, and the painful pressure on his little dick tightly trapped against the table which added to the burning sensation. The king’s nails dug into his bum making his body feel even warmer, sweat running down his spine, which only encouraged Harry to keep going. To keep pushing his tongue deeper inside Louis, feeling it being surrounded by the tightness of his hole, spit running down his chin.

Harry wiggled his index finger in beside his tongue, stretching Louis’ rim even further, and Louis felt like he was about to pass out. Harry was just the best at making him feel good. Even when he was just talking dirty to Louis and not laying a finger on him, Louis felt like he could cum at any moment.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis panted out, “Need you, please,” He begged, trying to move his hips to meet Harry’s subtle thrusts but being restricted by big, strong hands again. 

Louis’ breath hitched in his throat as Harry landed a sharp slap against his left cheek. “Shut up, toy." Harry's voice sounded deeper than usual, and it sent chills all over Louis' body. "I will give you what I want, when I want," another slap. "And right now, I don't want to give you anything," He growled, taking his hands off Louis, leather pants still secured around his thighs.

An unpleased whimper left Louis’ mouth as he felt Harry getting up and taking a step backwards. He stood up and turned around to face Harry, desperate for any type of skin-to-skin contact.

"Did I say you could turn around?" Harry grabbed Louis' cheeks, forcing him to pucker his lips. Louis’ big doe eyes looked up at him, filled with fear and excitement waiting for Harry's next move. Louis shook his head slightly, still restrained by Harry's hand. "Words." Harry squeezed Louis' jaw tighter, making his cheeks sore.

"No, sir." His voice sounded muffled and blood ran fast in his veins, straight to his core. Louis was incredibly turned on, to the point that he could barely focus on anything except for Harry's green eyes.

Harry chuckled, pleased with Louis' answer, letting his face go. "That's what I thought, pet." The smile on his face was cold and sadistic. Louis felt excitement running through his blood as Harry took another step back.

"Now I want you to take off your clothes and-" Harry interrupted himself once Louis moved to pull down his pants, "Stop being such a whore and listen to me." He slapped Louis across the face hard, causing him to flinch. "Or are you such a dumb little thing that you can't even follow simple orders?" 

Harry's cock throbbed in his pants at the sight in front of him. Louis' right cheek was all red, making him look oh-so innocent and vulnerable. His eyes were full of tears, making them even prettier and bluer. Harry couldn't wait to completely ruin him.

"Are you going to listen until I'm finished?" Louis nodded eagerly, trying to calm himself and listen.

Louis' body screamed for Harry. He just wanted to be touched and relieve his excitement. Everything was too much. The cool air on his hot skin had him restraining a shiver, his leaking dick trapped in his panties, his stinging cheek and the soreness on his thighs from his pants slightly cutting his blood circulation.

"Good boy." Harry praised Louis, caressing his bruised cheek. Louis leaned into his warm touch like a kitten. "Now, I want you to walk up to that window," he turned Louis' face to the right towards the said window, "and stand right in front of it."

Louis opened his mouth to protest, already feeling embarrassment flushing his neck and cheeks. "I'm not finished," he slapped the other side of Louis' face , lighter this time. "You're going to stand in front of the window and take your clothes off. But don't forget to put on a show." Louis nodded eagerly. "Good boy." Harry smiled sweetly, caressing Louis' cheek. "Now go."

Harry turned to face the window, hip against the table right where Louis had trembled for him. Louis bit his lip, still unsure, heart pounding in his chest. He slowly walked to the window, movements restrained by the skin tight pants around his thighs. He felt his cheeks burning as he heard Harry chuckle after he tripped over his own feet. It was humiliating to be reduced to this, but he loved it.

Louis stopped right in front of the window, and turned to face the king, who had an amused smile on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his buff chest waiting. 

Louis grabbed the hem of his green sweater slowly, lifting it, to expose his golden tummy.

The chill breeze coming from the window behind him brought relief to Louis' overheated skin. He took the sweater off his head, making a mess of his caramel hair.

Harry felt his cock throb and leak precum inside his pants at the sight of his petite boyfriend. His perky nipples were hard and bright red, and Harry hadn't even touched them yet.

He grabbed his dick through his pants, massaging it slowly as Louis hooked his thumbs at the top of his leather pants and turned around, giving Harry the most delicious view of his round bum in his g-string.

Louis breathed in slowly, feeling his little dick twitch, it had grown extremely hard in his panties. He focused his eyes on the window where he could see the whole kingdom. The thought that anyone could see him in that situation, with glassy eyes and a hard-on inside tiny panties, made his blush extend all the way down past his chest. Something about the idea of being caught, of having other people seeing him like this, even unintentionally, set Louis' body on fire.

With a slow swing of his hips, from side to side, Louis started lowering his pants, sliding them slowly down his toned legs. There were bands of bright red marks marking his honey skin, where his pants had trapped him.

As Louis slid them down his thighs, he bent even further, giving Harry the perfect view of his hole. Louis kicked his boots off his feet, now left only in the small underwear.

Louis looked delicious with a sheer layer of sweat covering the entirety of his golden skin, making him glow when sunlight hit his body. His wide hips were hugged gracefully by the thin straps of his panties, marking his skin, and his plump ass was on display. Harry couldn't wait to make all of that red and bruised.

As his panties dropped down his legs, Louis felt impossibly exposed. He could feel his boyfriend shamelessly staring at his backside, with his front completely on display to the public. The thought of people walking below them, being able to just look up to the king's window and see him completely vulnerable, made his little dick throb weakly .

He didn't understand how or why, but the feeling of being so exposed in such an intimate moment made Louis want to crawl out of his skin, but at the same time, he desperately wanted someone to catch them.

"So you're not as dumb as you look after all, hm?" Louis turned at Harry's mocking voice to find the king touching himself through his pants. Louis' mouth watered as he saw the outline of the big cock underneath the fabric. "Since you've been good, you can touch yourself." Louis smiled thankfully, happy to finally be able to get some relief to his achingly hard dick. He walked towards Harry, assuming that he was supposed to touch himself on the table he previously was. "No, no. I want you to stay there and touch yourself." 

The thought of being so exposed for Harry, had Louis' little dick dripping. The embarrassment and excitement made tears burn at the back of his eyes. Louis let his back fall against the window, feeling the cold of the glass on his burning skin. Louis trapped his dick between his index finger and thumb, happy to finally have some sort of relief.

"No, baby. Touch it like the little clit it is," Harry ordered. He chuckled, amused by his embarrassed boyfriend who wasn't scared of breaking into houses and castles, but was easily flustered and obedient to his orders. 

Harry continued to watch Louis rub the tip of his dick with two fingers slowly and felt his own cock achingly hard. Harry undid his belt and slipped a hand in his pants, grabbing his cock.

Across the room, Louis was enjoying himself, panting and whimpering as he rubbed his small dick. His movements became lazy at some point, as he struggled to keep a steady rhythm, overwhelmed with everything going on at that moment.

Louis felt his orgasm building up in his groin, making it harder to stay still, squirming and bending his knees as he tried to contain the urge to stop touching.

"Stop." Harry ordered taking his hand out of his pants, leaving his belt and zipper undone, showing the top of his boxers. "On your knees." An amused smile played on Harry's lips as Louis kneeled on the floor. Eyes glassy and lost, too immersed in his own little world of pleasure. "Now, come here, baby."

Louis didn't question or give it a second thought, his brain too fuzzy to think properly, and willing to do anything Harry said. He supported himself on hands and knees and crawled to where Harry was, not taking his eyes from the bulge in Harry's pants. Mouth watering to lick and suck on it he stopped and kneeled in front of Harry. Finally close enough to see the king’s boxers peeking out of his pants. 

Harry chuckled seeing his desperate boyfriend staring hungrily at his cock. “You want this, baby?” Louis finally took his eyes off Harry’s pants and looked up at him, eyes unfocused and mouth apart, nodding slowly as he licked his dry lips. “Awh, my little brain dead toy is so desperate for my cock, isn’t she? Can’t even think properly.” He ran his finger through Louis’ soft hair, still looking him in the eyes. “You want my cock?” Louis nodded eagerly. “Say it.”

“I want your cock, please.” Louis said in a low voice, looking at Harry through heavy eyelids. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on his boyfriend’s cock, wanting to feel it’s weight on his tongue and the sour taste of pre-cum running down his throat.

Harry tore his leather belt off and tied it around Louis’ neck. With a smirk on his face Harry lowered himself as he held the longest part of the belt like a leash. 

“Open” he whispered when his face was mere inches away from Louis, leaving the latter yearning to lick around Harry’s lips, but instead he opened his mouth as told. “Good boy.” Louis’ body buzzed to the praise.

Harry licked his upper lip before grabbing Louis’ chin harshly. The king spit in his mouth, letting it slowly drip on Louis’ tongue as he tightened the belt around Louis’ neck at the same pace. Louis swallowed, not daring to take his eyes off Harry. He could feel his throat convulsing, struggling to swallow with the tight grip of the belt restraining his muscles.

Still holding the belt tight, Harry used his other hand to take his rock hard cock from his pants, pumping it up and down slowly right in front of Louis’ face, who salivated at the sight of Harry’s flushed cock and instinctively opened his mouth.

Harry lowered his cock slowly on Louis’ tongue, letting him taste the skin of the underside of the head of his cock, feeling it heavy and hot. And with that, Louis wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock, eyes glued on Harry’s. 

Slowly, Louis twirled his tongue around the crown of Harry’s cock, enjoying the feeling of finally having the treat in his mouth. 

Harry bit his lip harshly, groaning in the back of his throat at the feeling of his pet's expert tongue. He moved the leash to the back of Louis' neck to better see his flushed face.

Louis suckled on the tip of Harry’s cock again as he dipped his head, letting it slide further in his mouth, licking around it slowly, teasing Harry. Surrounding the sensitive skin of Harry’s cock with the wet warmth of his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down slowly, he took his time enjoying the feeling and taste of Harry's cock.

Harry could see Louis gripping his thighs as drool dripped down his skin and although it was a beautiful sight it wasn't enough. He wanted his pet to cry and gag on him.

With that in mind, Harry let go of the belt and held Louis' head in his hands, tangling his fingers in his hair. Holding Louis' head in place, Harry started thrusting his cock in and out Louis' mouth.

The violent thrusts startled Louis, making him widen his eyes, but he couldn't even try to pull away from Harry's tight grip. All he could do was let his boyfriend have his way with his mouth and try not to choke when Harry's cock hit the back of his throat.

Harry bit back a moan when he looked down to see his boyfriend’s face flushed and tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. The sight only encouraged him to fuck Louis’ mouth harder like a cunt, feeling his thighs burn with the effort. The pleasure of Louis' tight throat was too overwhelming to stop now.

Raking his short nails through Louis’ hair, Harry pulled Louis’ head all the way to his hips. Louis’ throat settling around Harry’s cock and his lips touching Harry’s balls.

Louis looked at Harry through his eyelashes, with his chin damp with drool and a few plain tears rolling down his cheeks. There was something about pleasing Harry that made Louis feel hot all over. It didn’t matter how desperate for release he was, all he wanted was to make Harry feel as good as he made Louis feel. And even if they never tried that, Louis was pretty sure he could come just from sucking Harry off. 

Louis just loved having Harry’s cock in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him drool all over himself and choke in pre-cum. With that thought in his mind, Louis grabbed Harry’s toned thighs, digging his nails in the flesh through the fabric of Harry’s pants. He moved his head as much as he could in Harry’s tight grip, meeting the king’s thrusts. The ruthless pressure on the back of his throat, made him gag and spurtle around Harry’s cock, making him roll his eyes back slightly as more tears ran down his face.

Harry held Louis in place with his cock all the way down his throat. He groaned when he looked down and saw Louis' face all red and damp with tears, sweat, drool, and pre-cum. Harry could feel his orgasm building up in his stomach sweat running down his spine.

Louis' eyes fluttered closed as Harry grabbed his hair tighter and pulled his head back, making his scalp burn. Harry's cock slid all the way out of his mouth, with only a string of saliva and sticky pre-cum linking his lips to Harry's cock.

"Such a slutty mouth." Harry said in a breathy tone, "Made for sucking my cock." He rubbed his thumb on Louis' bottom lip, collecting a bit of spit that laid there. With a mischievous shine in his eyes, Louis locked his cherry red lips around Harry's finger, suckling and licking around it.

Harry bit his own lip and used the hand that still held Louis' hair to grip on the longest part of his belt that hung behind Louis. “Up,” Harry ordered, pulling the belt around Louis’ neck forcing him to get up. 

With shaky knees, Louis got on his feet, lips still around Harry's thumb and breathing heavily from the belt choking him ever so slightly. 

Harry took his finger from Louis’ mouth to hold his jaw and had to stop and appreciate the sight in front of him. Louis’ cheeks were flustered and his skin shone under a thin layer of sweat that made his hair stick to his forehead. His cherry lips gaped, precum and saliva still covering them all the way to his perfectly sculpted chin. 

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Harry let himself bend forward to press his lips against Louis’. Harry licked around his open mouth. Louis was too lost in his own world to respond to the kiss properly, just letting Harry do whatever he wanted. 

Harry gripped the belt tighter, kissing Louis harder. Their noses bumped every now and then as their tongues intertwined sensually. Louis’ breath was heavy and choppy as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down under the tight hug of the leather belt around his neck.

Louis’ body became softer and softer with each of Harry’s licks across his lips. His head was so airy and he wasn’t capable of doing more than just holding himself up by throwing his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Please,” Louis whispered. Dick dripping and throbbing between his legs, aching for any touching. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Harry and he no longer had any shame in his body to stop him from begging. “Please fuck me. I need your cock, please.”

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Harry mouthed his way from Louis' lips to his jaw, licking and nibbling at it. "You want me to force myself on you and fuck you until you're just a brain dead little doll, huh?" 

Louis whined at the thought. He needed Harry so bad. He needed Harry to fuck him until he was crying and shaking. Until his whole body was sore. He needed to be filled.

Harry let both of his hands wander over Louis’ body, feeling every smooth curve and sharp edge. He grabbed Louis’ bum harshly, fingertips leaving red marks on his delicate skin. Their lips brushed together once more, and Louis couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of Harry’s hot breath brushing against his already overheated skin. 

Louis tightened his embrace around Harry's shoulders, loving the feeling of big hands groping and rubbing his body. Whenever Harry's fingers digged in the soft flesh of his ass, hips or thighs Louis would whine at the thought of being marked just like that.

He loved to wake up and see the marks all over his body, loved to limp around his house feeling how good Harry had treated him even days after.

Harry suckled at Louis' bottom lip. Louis' taste was addictive, he could never get enough of it. He wanted to devour Louis, own his body, make him his. He wanted to make Louis remember who owned his holes and heart. Harry bit Louis' lip and as he tasted blood on his tongue, Louis whimpered desperately trying to grind his little dick against Harry's thigh, constantly being stopped by Harry's grip.

Without letting Louis process what was going on, Harry took a few steps forward dragging Louis with him, just to press the smaller boy against the wall.

"I'm gonna fucking ruin you, doll." Harry whispered blowing on Louis' earlobe before turning him around so his back was flush against Harry's front.

Harry's words made hot waves ripple through Louis' body. The coldness of the wall on his warm chest made him gasp for air. Louis felt his nipples harden against the cold surface, torturing him slowly. Louis couldn't resist thrusting his hips against the wall, trying to get some relief on his hard little dick.

"Did I say you could move?" Harry's piercing voice unexpectedly shocked Louis, making him jump on the spot. But the little meow coming from the back of his throat showed just how much he liked being treated harshly. 

He didn't know how Harry had found out the truth. That Louis loved feeling like a dirty whore. Useless and worthless. Loved being dumbed down and manhandled until he couldn't take it anymore. And then going farther.

Louis was dizzy, lost in his own little world, his body visibly shaking from need. He closed his heavy eyes and became pliant in Harry's arms, letting the king pin his wrists behind him and force his cheek against the cold wall. Louis couldn't process what was actually happening, just letting Harry take the lead and do whatever he wanted to his doll.

"Suck them," Harry's voice shook Louis out of his head a bit. Harry had two fingers up against Louis' lips. "Make them nice and wet or else I'll force myself dry into your tight cunt." Harry whispered as he nudged his fingers against Louis' mouth.

Louis slowly parted his lips letting Harry slide his index and middle finger inside his mouth. The taste of Harry’s skin on his tongue forced Louis to wake up from his little daydream. His brain was still foggy but he could actually work on coating Harry’s fingers with saliva, curling his tongue around them and sliding them down his throat, choking slightly. 

"Alright that's enough," Harry tore his fingers out of that tight little mouth. "Let's hope you did your job well enough, pet."

Harry pushed Louis forward, flushing his chest against the wall. His damp fingers slid up and down Louis’ crack, teasing the puckered sensitive skin. 

Louis’ hole was still slightly loose from being eaten out earlier, easing open slowly and Harry pushed his fingers inside him But the burn was still enough to force a broken moan off of Louis' slack lips.

The tight little hole clenching and unclenching around Harry’s fingers made his cock throb just at the thought of having it inside such a small place.

Louis exhaled heavily as Harry’s knuckles pushed against his rim, he could feel Harry’s whole finger in him. He let his overheated forehead rest against the wall, feeling a drop of sweat slide down his spine. Louis' knees shook as Harry bent his fingers inside his hole, tickling his sensitive insides. 

“So tight for me, doll. Can’t wait to have my cock in you,” Harry growled, working his fingers skillfully. “Gonna look so pretty with it buried in your tight cunt.” 

Harry’s words sent shivers through Louis’ body and a whimper escaped from the back of his throat. Louis pushed his hips backwards trying to get Harry’s fingers further inside and fuck himself on it. 

Without any warning, Harry slipped another finger in, stretching Louis’ rim even further. He twisted his wrist a few times before starting to finger fuck Louis hard, his fingers grazing against Louis’ spot lightly, but never really paying attention to it, leaving Louis a whimpering mess. 

Harry’s fingers went in and out of Louis’ hole in an animalistic pace, making the latter let out whines and moans from the back of his throat. His legs trembled and knees buckled, hardly able to keep himself from falling down. Harry pushed Louis further against the wall, holding him up with just his body. 

Now seeing his boy completely pliant and fucking himself on his own fingers, Harry felt like he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to feel the tightness of Louis’ hole around his cock and fuck him until he cried.

With that in mind, Harry took his fingers out of Louis hole slowly, making it clench around nothing and causing Louis to let out a disapproving moan.

“What are you complaining about, huh?” Harry murmured, grabbing the end of the belt once again and tugging on it, making Louis’ head bounce back against his chest.

Louis’ breath got caught up in his throat and he rolled his eyes back. His whole body felt hot and sweat dripped down his back and forehead. Suddenly he was too aware of his surroundings. The belt around his neck made him gasp for air. Harry’s hard cock against the bottom of his spine. The thick hot air twirling around them. The way Harry’s breath hit the back of his neck sending chills down his body. It was all a little too much for him and he hadn’t even gotten fucked yet. 

“I suppose if you’re so desperate, I’ll give you what you want.” Harry rasped before he digged through the back pocket of his pants that still hung tightly around his muscular thighs, for the small vial of olive oil. He opened the flask and poured a bit of the oil on his hand, using it to lube his cock. The friction of his slick hand in his sensitive dick made him croak out a moan, fisting himself up and down.

Louis looked behind him to see Harry stroking his cock and let out a strangled moan with the sight. He got on his tiptoes to push his ass against Harry’s cock, wanting to feel it’s weight and hardness against him.

“Please Harry, I need you.” Louis’ soft voice asked shakily. Harry inhaled sharply to the sound of his boy’s cry and lined up his cockhead with Louis’ rim, teasing him by sliding against it a few time, feeling it flutter as if it was begging to be filled.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Harry thrust his hips forward slowly. Looking down to where his and Louis’ bodies were connected, Harry found the hottest sight he could ever see. The way his flushed red hard cock sunk in Louis’ hole slowly, the tight rim stretching hungrily around his thick length. The curve of Louis’ back and the swell of his plump ass just for him, and looking carefully Harry could see the faint bruises around Louis’ hips from earlier. 

A breathy moan left Louis’ lips extended until Harry’s hips were flushed all the way against Louis’ ass. The almost unbearable stretch of his hole made Louis pant and gasp for air. It hurt and burned in the best way possible and he wanted  _ more _ . He wanted to be ruined, to have his ass bruised and marked by Harry’s big hands. His hole had to be gaping and sore. Louis wanted to be treated like a play thing.

“More.” Louis choked out, sprawling his open hands against the wall. "Or are you not man enough to make me your fuck doll?" He snarked through needy whines. He could barely think straight, but even so, he knew how to push Harry’s buttons to get what he wanted. And at the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to be used.

“Look at you getting all brave at me,” Harry teased through gritted teeth, “For someone who can barely talk, you do have a lot to say.” He thrust his hips forward harshly, getting balls deep in.

Not giving Louis enough time to adjust himself to his size, Harry pulled his dick all the way out until only his cockhead was inside Louis, just to slam his way back in. Louis’ body jerked forward, his cheek colliding with the wall. A delicious moan dripped out of Louis’ lips making Harry’s balls tighten.

Louis whimpered through a smirk, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock fucking in and out of his hole roughly, the burn of the sudden stretch contributing for his pleasure. Harry breathed heavily against the nape of Louis’ neck, with one hand tightly wrapped around Louis’ waist and the other one still holding the belt.

Every thrust made Louis jolt upwards, almost taking him off his feet. His hair flew in different directions every time Harry’s body collided with his. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip. The friction of his tight rim around Harry’s thick cock was hot and sloppy, as well the sounds of their skin slapping together. And he couldn’t contain his desperate moans.

“What is it, doll?” Harry grunted between his thrust. His voice sounded low and raspy and he was two seconds from losing his breath. “Cat got your tongue?” Every word was punctuated with a snap of his hips, “nothing more to say?" 

Before Louis could answer, Harry tugged on the belt harshly, making Louis' neck yank backwards and a strangled cry break out from the back of his throat.

"That's what I thought." Harry chuckled, slowing down his thrusts, but still making them hard enough for loud slaps echo throughout the room. "Just a brainless little whore. Can't even think about anything else except for how good my dick is fucking you." 

Louis whimpered trying to move his hips to meet Harry's movements but couldn’t due to Harry’s big hand keeping him in place. Tears stung the back of his eyes and he had to squeeze them to prevent them from falling.

"Tell me what you are," Harry demanded, letting one of his hands fall sharply on Louis' bum, spanking him. "Tell me the only thing you're good for."

"I'm- I'm a dumb playtoy," Louis managed to cry out between his desperate moans, "meant to take your cock." He stuttered over his words, feeling his tears finally run down his blushed cheeks as Harry tightened the belt even more, the sound of the leather tightening around his neck made Louis’ little dick drip.

“That’s right, whore.” Harry wrapped the belt around his hand, tugging on it so Louis’ head pulled back. “You’re useless without this.” 

Louis’ eyes rolled back and his legs finally gave up as he felt his orgasm build up in his stomach. If it wasn’t for Harry’s strong hand holding him up by his hips, he would’ve dropped onto the floor. A string of whimpers left Louis’ lips as he felt himself about to come. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist to keep him up and used his other hand to grip Louis’ jaw harshly, while continuing to fuck him. Each thrust was slow but hard, making Louis’ body jolt upwards each time.

“Don’t you fucking dare come,” Harry grunted under his breath, squeezing Louis’ face in his hand.

Louis couldn’t say anything, babbling under his meowls and stuttering over his words. All he could do was shake his head as much as he could under Harry’s hand. He was in too much pleasure to even think.

With a groan, Harry slipped his cock out of Louis, turning the boy in his arms before grabbing the back of his thighs and forcing Louis to wrap his legs around Harry’s hips.

A disapproving moan stumbled its way out of Louis’ lips. His stretched hole felt empty without Harry’s cock in it and he tried his best to hold in his cries. But he couldn’t stop more tears from running down his face. He was  _ so _ close. He needed to come  _ so _ bad. But at this point, without any stimulation, Louis felt the beginning of his orgasm disappear, leaving him with just a little dick dripping with pre-come.

“Don’t look at me with that face.” Harry muttered leaving a quick slap across Louis’ face, making him swallow thickly and look up at Harry through his tear-damp eyelashes. “You’re coming when I tell you to, understood?”

Louis exhaled and nodded frantically, making his sweat damp hair bounce in different directions. His mouth hung open leaving little whines occasionally and he had his teary blue eyes hooded. Louis looked like the image of hell and heaven at the same time.

The way Louis looked up at Harry with unfocused eyes filled with adoration and lust had Harry’s cock leaking steadily. He gripped Louis’ ass with one hand and used the other to line himself up with Louis’ rim once again.

The king couldn’t contain the low moan rumbling in his chest as his cock slid back into Louis’ warmth. In this new position Louis felt even tighter, making the pressure around Harry’s cock almost unbearable. 

“Your tight cunt feels so good, baby.” Harry muttered between gritted teeth.He violently thrusted his hips up, making Louis’ body jump.

Louis moaned loudly, clenching hard around Harry’s girth, increasing the friction insides. His little dick jumped with each of Harry’s power thrusts and he had to hug his boyfriend’s broad shoulders tightly to keep from falling. At some point, Louis couldn’t contain his loud whines and moans that could be easily mistaken by screams. 

“Does it feel good, doll? Do you like having your tight little hole ruined by me?” Harry breathed out, now with his both hands on Louis’ ass, pulling him down to meet his thrusts. His thighs burned with the repetitive movements but he couldn’t bother to stop.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis gasped out in hisfucked out voice. He bit his bottom lip between sharp teeth, not caring about the pain even when he tasted blood on his tongue.

Harry wrapped one hand around Louis’ throat as he slowed down his thrusts. He held Louis’ neck tightly until a purplish red tint spread around his face. 

Louis felt all the air leaving his lungs and his sight go white. He could hear the blood running through his veins and his face heating up. His blue eyes rolled back as he tried to gasp for air. The lack of oxygen in Louis’ brain had him airy and light-headed, seeing colors behind his lids.

Harry loosed this grip, now only holding Louis’ neck lightly as he completely stopped his thrusts. With his hand still loosely around the delicate neck, Harry used his thumb to caress Louis’ jaw slightly. Silently asking if Louis was okay.

With the pressure on his throat gone, Louis sucked in a big breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his head still felt light. His eyes were completely unfocused and he was dizzy, so he decided to keep his eyes shut. But he wanted  _ more _ . He needed to feel Harry’s rough thrusts against his limp body and Harry’s slaps and Harry’s hand around his neck. He needed  _ more. _

“More,” Louis whispered, his voice broken and distant. His whole body felt numb and shaky like jello, except for the stretch of his hole around Harry’s cock.

Harry smirked before leaving a sharp slap on Louis’ ass and squeezing the meaty flesh in both hands. He thrust his hip up unexpectedly, making Louis’ body jolt and a loud slap echo through the room. Harry pulled back slowly, only to thrust in harshly again.

Louis had his mouth hanging open and little whines coming out of it, this was exactly what he needed. His cherry lips looked so inviting to Harry he couldn’t help but lock their lips. Harry’s tongue was sloppy and dominating, licking in and around Louis’ mouth. Louis was too airy to even correspond the kiss, letting Harry force his tongue against his as his soft whimpers were swallowed by Harry.

When he felt his back leaving the wall, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders to try and keep himself from falling, but he didn't have any energy to do anything other than stay on that thick cock. Harry hugged Louis closer, securely holding him against his chest as he walked up back to the table where they previously were.

Every step Harry took made him cock move slightly inside Louis, which made the latter whine softly at the friction. 

Louis mouthed at the skin where Harry’s shoulder and neck met, licking and scraping his teeth slightly, letting spit soak the sensitive skin. He collected the little strength he had to suck on Harry’s neck leaving a love bite, before distancing his lips from the spot, a string of saliva connecting the damp skin to his lips. 

A hiss stumbled out of Louis’ lips when Harry slipped his cock out of his hole and the warm skin of his ass touched the cold surface of the table top. 

Louis looked up from his spot to where Harry towered over him. His glassy eyes and swollen lips looked like they could be the prize of getting into paradise. Before meeting Louis, Harry could not have even dreamed of such a sight.

Harry leant forward, locking his lips with Louis', and sliding them together. He slipped from his dominant role for a second, and softly revered in their touch. But before he could say or do anything else Louis pulled apart and slowly laid down on the table, like an offering.

Louis bit his bottom lip staring up at Harry as if he hung all the stars in the sky. Louis, still feeling a little light-headed, slowly brought his legs up and out, supporting his feet on the table. 

He wanted to be a good boy for Harry, wanted the king to always look at him with adoration in his green eyes. Louis wanted to be good and let Harry use him until he was satisfied.

Harry grunted at the sight of his little boyfriend presenting himself for him. Hole red and stretched and a sweaty, heaving chest.

"More, please." Louis' fucked out voice rang softly. And well, Harry could never say no to his boy.

Harry bit back a smile, grabbing the base of his cock and lining himself up with Louis' hole once more. He was engulfed by his boyfriend’s tight warmth, this time sliding in slowly, wanting Louis to feel every inch of his cock.

Louis’ breath got caught in his throat as he closed his eyes. His head spinned and the most delicious moan fell from his lips. 

Once Harry plunged his whole length inside Louis' tight hole, he moved his hips in little eight forms, making Louis whine softly and plead for more.

"Look at this, baby" Harry said with dark adoration. His cock deep inside Louis' hole, feeling how well it swallowed his length. Harry smoothed his hands up and down Louis' side, "you look so pretty like that."

Weakly, Louis raised his body to support himself on shaky elbows, trying his best to not fall back against the table. He followed Harry's eyes to his own belly. Louis had to suppress a moan in the back of his throat.

The tanned skin of his belly was stretched right below his belly button, the faint outline of Harry's cock inside him bulging from his belly. Louis pressed his palm against the bulge and moaned louder.

Harry chuckled at his little boyfriend's antics and pulled back in a deadly slow pace. Harry adjusted his hips, paused for a long second, before slamming back inside. Louis let out a small scream and his back arched off of the table as he clumsily hooked his arms under his own knees, bringing his knees up to his chest and giving Harry full access to his hole. 

And with that submissive offering, Harry knew he had hit Louis' prostate as a reward He repeated his thrusts, pulling back painfully slow and diving right back in, hitting Louis' prostate once again. Louis mewled at the constant feeling of his spot being struck repeatedly, now that Harry had picked up his pace.

"You like when I fuck your g-spot like this, baby?" Harry muttered, replacing Louis' arms with his own hands under the boy's knees. Holding his legs up tightly, bending Louis in half. 

Harry thrusted into Louis exceptionally hard and fast, making the table shake under them. Tears start falling from Louis' eyes as he felt a wave of pleasure coasting within him, everytime Harry's heavy thrusts hit it's mark. Louis nodded his head frantically, scratching at his own thighs, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"You're gonna come for me, pet?" Harry ordered, still fucking into Louis in an animalistic pace. He could feel his own orgasm building it's way up his balls and the his muscles aching from all the effort he was putting into making Louis speechless. "Gonna make a mess of yourself, slut?" 

Harry’s raspy voice got Louis crying harder, moving his body to meet Harry’s thrusts. His toes curled and his knees shook. Announcing his upcoming orgasm, Louis threw his head back, unable to hold back his moans, not even caring when his head hit the table with a thump.

“Please, please, please.” Louis closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as his body twitched.

Harry let his upper body weight fall on top of Louis, forcing the latter to hook his legs on Harry’s shoulders. The king kept fucking the smaller boy with his power thrusts, feeling his thighs hitting the table top in this new position.

Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder and wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s dainty neck, applying pressure to his windpipe again.

The sound that came from Louis’ mouth was feral and, if nothing, only encouraged Harry to put more pressure around his throat. The feeling against his windpipe and absolute loss of control left Louis gasping for air between his whimpers.

“Come for me, slut. Show me how good of a girl you are for me.” Harry grunted through low moans, thrusting into Louis ruthlessly, putting all his strength into fucking his plaything.

A string of  _ “uh, uh, uh” _ s stumbled out of Louis’ lips as his whole body trembled. His small hands flew to grab Harry’s wavy hair. His back arched completely off the table, almost sitting up and taking Harry with him. Louis' head arched, his pretty neck that was held in such a tight grip on display. Harry constricted his hand even more, knowing exactly how to prolong Louis’ orgasm. 

Louis hole got unbearably tight around Harry’s cock as he came with a long, high-pitched moan. Harry had to raise his head from Louis’ shoulder to admire how beautiful his boyfriend looked as he squeezed him.

Louis seemed so angelic with closed eyes and parted lips. A sheer layer of sweat covered the extension of his golden body as he spurted pearly white cum all over his tummy and chest, with a few drops splashing on his round thighs. He seemed so heavenly doing something so mundane.

Harry held Louis’ knees against his chest again and started fucking into him, using him to gain his pleasure. The boy whined softly and let the king have his way with him, too weak to object. His body was overly sensitive, but he loved how Harry used him extra roughly after Louis had already came, fucking into his hole just seeking for his own pleasure. 

“Breed me,  _ please _ .” Louis whined softly, laying back down. His voice sounded as fucked out as he looked. His whole face flushed and glistening.

Harry bit back a moan and fucked into Louis quickly, feeling his balls tightening with his orgasm. He dug his nails in Louis’ thighs and pulled out quickly, just to slam back in several times. Harry groaned out loud, dragging his nails on Louis’ flesh as he felt himself coming inside his boyfriend.

Louis moaned with Harry, loving the feeling of being filled with cum. He loved to feel so full and sensitive, marked by his lover. Harry fucked Louis through his orgasm, before falling on top of his boyfriend. 

Louis laid his head back, head still fuzzy and airy as he came down from his high, still panting heavily. He felt soft and warm all over. Louis whined softly when Harry pulled out and he could feel the king’s come dripping out of his hole.

“Come here, love.” Harry said softly as soon as his breath normalized, pulling Louis from the table and picking him up. Louis mumbled something sleepy and hugged Harry’s shoulders.

Harry walked up to the love seat he had in the far corner of his office, placing his tired boyfriend there before taking off his own pants that were still caught up around his thighs and used them to clean off the come from their bodies. 

“You were so good, baby.” Harry praised Louis as soon as he laid down next to the boy. Louis looked up at him with unfocused eyes and snuggling up closer to the king. “My good, good boy.” Louis sighed happily as Harry pulled him to lay on his chest. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Harry’s sweaty chest.

Harry smiled lovingly, seeing his boyfriend lost in his own warm, little world. He combed his fingers through Louis’ fringe and ran his other hand up and down Louis’ arm.

“Will you come back to me, baby?” Harry asked softly, leaving a chaste kiss on Louis’ head.

“Always.” Louis breathed out before contented snores filled the study. 


End file.
